


Miss Susan Pevensie

by MaraWinchester



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, Boarding School, Brother/Sister Incest, Bruises, Consensual Underage Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, bookworm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraWinchester/pseuds/MaraWinchester
Summary: What happened after Susan left the wardrobe (note this takes place in a world where Susan never returned for Caspian and she and Peter were in a relationship)





	

Their first time had been some time after their first year in Narnia. There had been a banquet, Susan had drunk too much wine, and she had kissed Peter.  
They didn’t say anything about it till a few years later, when he had gotten drunk and kissed her.  
She used to crawl into his bed, pull down the red covers of his body. The scars of war all over him, she would run his hands over him, kissing him deeply as she crawled on top of him.   
Everyone knew. The lion knew, her younger sister knew.  
She gave up sleeping on her own by her seventeenth year. It was nicer in his bed. She would run her hand over his chest, through his blonde chest hair. She liked it when his hands went into her, making her beg for completion.  
There were attempts for marriage, but Susan wasn’t one for it. She would find a way out and back to Peter’s bed.   
The night before their hunt, he had brought it up. “Do you…want children?”  
Susan smiled, sadly. She doesn’t answer because she doesn’t know. There had been a few times where the thought of a child with Peter’s smile and her eyes is wondrous. “Maybe in a few years.” She tells him, sliding her hand down his body to change the subject. He grins when he realizes what she’s doing. His hands do the same.   
Then they went home and school started again. She and Peter avoid each other, because suddenly they were not the wise and just rulers they were: they were school-aged children who don’t know anything.  
They are shipped off to different schools, the girls to one, and the boys to another. Their parents have money, they can afford it.   
Susan takes up smoking, so that she can hang with the cool girls. They share secrets about boys and they teach themselves how to put on makeup so that the boys can notice them.  
Peter ignores her when they are together. Is he ashamed?  
Her father returns, war injury. He sits all day and all night in his study, writing. He publishes a book on something to do with the war.   
When she is fourteen, she goes to America with her parents, they travel across the entire country, and each stop has to do with her father’s book. He lectures to universities. Susan and her mother walk across the campuses of several. Susan enjoys those walks.   
Her father stopping west to visit old friends. There’s an older boy, seventeen. She notices him watching her. She likes it.  
One day their parents are out, and she lets him touch her where Peter used too. Well, not everywhere.   
He’s rough however. Her dress is torn and she has to buy a new girdle. She looks at herself in the mirror, the bruises forming on her body.   
She goes back to school; she does well on her A-levels. A teacher introduces her to Virginia Woolf.   
One night home on break, she catches Peter with Sara, a neighbor girl. She watches Peter’s back, his muscles contracting with each thrust.   
She dreams of the nights in Narnia, where they would undress each other and she would moan with pleasure. Sara didn’t have that luxury. She saw Peter cover her mouth a few times. “Quiet!” he would hiss.  
Lucy wants to talk about the lion. She’s growing up well. She tries to ask Lucy about boys, keep her distracted. Lucy gets offended.  
Susan returns, passing the first set of exams. The war ends over the course of the summer before her last year. During the spring months, Susan and her friends notice a sudden calm. Several friends make weekend trips home. A lot of them are expected to marry within the next few years. Marie, a friend, rarely does. She kisses Susan one night, asking her to run off with her to Europe. Susan does not feel that way towards Marie.  
Susan wins a place at Oxford. Her parents are surprised but proud. Lucy makes a cake; Edmund buys her a pearl necklace. Peter pats her on the shoulder. “Congrats.” He says.  
Peter tutors a different girl, Diana, fifteen. She has red hair that she curls every night with cans. Susan sees Peter tutoring Diana, who spends more time under the table then next to Peter.   
“You’re taking advantage of her” Susan teases Peter. She unbuttons a few buttons on her shirt, tempting Peter. “Put those away,” he hisses at her.  
Susan studies hard at school. She does well, but its not fulfilling. Lucy keeps asking about the time in Narnia. Susan pretends they were just games. Yes, games.  
The second boy she sleeps with is Robert. He’s tender, no bruises from him. She likes the warm feeling that forms in her stomach when he’s near. She brings him home one weekend.   
She worries for Lucy, who seems like all she wants to do is get back to Narnia.  
After Robert, there’s Clarence, Greg, Benedict, and Martin. Martin gives her his grandmother’s ring. She doesn’t love them however. The ring she leaves on his nightstand.   
The sex is nice, but not perfect like with Peter. Peter knew her body better than she did. They’re more into the chase. She resents them for the most part, because they never concentrate on her beauty.  
She returns home when she’s twenty-one, a degree to her name. Invites to parties start coming. Her mother wants her to attend them, so she can find a husband. Her mother worries about her, ever since the war.   
She finally gets Peter alone. He gets on top of her and for once, Susan feels happy. She asks him if they can go to Canada.   
“You know we can’t do that Sue.” He tells her when they’re dressing.  
Edmund gets into university, his concentration is on History. She tries to get him to dance with a girl, but Edmund is clumsy and awkward and steps on his date’s feet. She tries to get Lucy to read her books, takes her to a few parties but Lucy prefers Narnia to everything else.  
She knows how they talk behind her back, mocking her for her behavior.   
There’s a train ride, her family asks her to join. They’re visiting distant family in the north but Susan turns them down. She’s accepted a date with a different guy this time, Carl.   
They go to the cinema, see an American film.   
Afterwards Carl parks behind a building broken in the blitz. Susan gets on top of him, putting her in control of the act this time.  
When she arrives home, police officers are there, waiting.   
There’s been an accident.  
She’s driven several hours to where it took place; she’s forced to identify the bodies. Her mother, her father, her cousins. Lucy looks like an angel. Edmund looks forever grumpy. She breaks down when she sees Peter, his blonde hair tousled, like back in the days of Narnia.  
She returns home, where now she must meet with lawyers and other people to close accounts and pay off any debts. Carl proposes out of sympathy and Susan agrees. It will be nice to have another soul in the house.  
At night she dreams of being on the battlefield, fighting for Narnia, being her own person.  
In the mornings, before the dawn breaks, she wakes just a little. Her husband’s hand is wrapped around her waist, but in those early moments of the morn, she pretends its Peter.


End file.
